The amazing spiderwoman law of the Lizard Act 7
by gm goodyeat
Summary: After a experimented on herself to get her right arm back Kate Connors has slowly started to become the Lizard and worse part of all she has now run in to new York zoo can Penny parker stop the Lizard and get the photos of Spider-woman to win the Bugle Prize evan if it means getting on to people bad sides ?
1. Chapter 1

Part one Start of the Lizard

It was a dark and cold night in the streets of new York as a Team of thieves who the leader of the gane was Jackie Drago as they Broke in to a Fancy

Computer store

Okay everyone get what ever you can and make a brake for it said Jackie and there must be no screw ups understand ? she asked

Oh boy said a voice I see robling a bank is too old school for you and they look to see spiderwoman as she put the spider signel on them

Oh Grate said Jackie spiderwoman get her she said and her team get there wepons out and go for her

One of them got a Crow bar but Spiderwoman nuse her webs to get it of from him and punch him in the face

Come guys said Penny do you guys ever want better than this ? she asked I mean get a real job and that she asked to them

Than as one of the Men were about to nuse a Dust bin to hit her with she web his web and push him down to the ground

Sorry about the hard landing smiled Spider-woman as she made a bad joke

Oh Grate said Jackie I relly did not need this she said and as soon as she was about to get alway penny nuse her web to trip her and web her to the wall

Than the police show up and Penny got away just in time and got her Camra that she web on the roof of a bilden in time as well

Later at Kate conners house she was in her room looking at the Lizard project files and see the Picter of her and her Husbend and kid before her Husbend was killed in the Car crash that took her arm and the man she loved

Than she knows what to do

Later at the Parker house In the living room Penny Uncle Martin is looking at the payments and see penny making her self a cup of tea

You know penny I am happy you made it just in time for your curfew but I do wish you were more carefule he said to her

Don't worrie Uncle Martin everything is going to chance she said to him your see

Later at Penny home as she was in her Pajamas on her bed and on her laptop as she was drinking her cup of tea

Okay she said as she put the usb cable in to her Camra and in to her laptop

Lets see the Picters of to day and post them to the daily bugle and the Money will be all mine than as soon as the picters shown up they were all messed up

Oh no said Penny the flash from the window mess up the picters she said than lands on the bed and tries to keep cool about it

Okay not a big deal she said I can always do it next time she said always next time

Later at Connors house She is adding in the last few parts for the serum and enjects her self with it and her arm come back she looks and smiles

It works smiled Kate Connors my god it worked I have to tell Stillwell said Kate as she look at her hand

Later in Stillwell house she is sleeping in her bed than her phone stars to ring

Than she wekes up and gets the Phone

Kate what the hell ? asked Stillwell it almost mid night she said to her wait what I am comeing she said and she gets her car keys and made a fast drive to Connors house

Later as She and Connors were at the living room having tea they are talking

And you see I found the Lizard Project from the fight with Electra kate said as she nuse her right hand that came back to pick up the tea

Connors said Stillwell you know why that Project was Abandon she said to Kate the number of test animals that were lost and the disfigurations she expland you might of opend your own Pandora box for all we know

Frankie said Kate with her head down as she look at her tea after Martin died I felt lost and after that I started drinking and Beck aunt Milly had to take her in when I had to get help and you know how it went for me she said in a way I just want things to go back to the way they were

I know it was hard for you said Frankie but you cant just drown you self in the past you have your dauther and tries and make something from it she said to her

Than Connors dauther wake up

Mummy whats going on ? she asked as she rub her eyes hey your arm its back she said and she runs up to her mother and they Hug

Stillwell is only leaft with anger that Connors experimented on herself

Later at school As penny was looking frew her books on lapwork Fran is on the school roof with water balloons and and some frends with her and she tries to hit her with them but it did not work so well

Jezz Fran your ment to be good at sports said Penny trie frowing books its a good thing than everyone starts to laugh at Fran

Hey nice one smiled Dwane I never knew you had it in you

Hey after a week of seeing spider-woman in fighting mask crooks and super power bad guys it giving a lot of people hope she said

Anyway good news the lap has been fix so we can go in now said Dwane

That's good news smiled Penny

Later at the lab Penny and Dawne show up are looking around wondering whats going on

Hey guys said Emily as she show up with Kate and Stillwell

Doctor Connors ? asked Penny and she saw her Right arm has come back

Oh my god your Arm she said it has grown back she said in a shock voice

That's right smiled Connors me Stillwell and my kid are frowing a little party to say that we have found a new project that can grow lost Limps she said

Really ? asked Penny in a shock voice

That's right said Connors now shut up for today and lets Party she said has she put her party hat on

End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Fangs of the Lizard

Later back at the Lap after the party Kate and Emily are playing a good came of arm wrestling with Penny Dwane and Stillwell and Conners kid watching this and see Emily winging

Humm sorry about that said Emily

Are you kidding me ? Kate asked do you know how long I wanted to play a game of Arm wresting for so long ?

Doc this is Beyound words said Emily with this Lizard project you had work on we can help fix lost parts of the human body it will be big we are talking about gods gift she said to Kate

Well Lete not big it a big deal said Stillwell Kate only nuse it to be a... but before she said anything she saw something on Kate back

Than she look really shock with what she saw

Humm Beck I think I got the game Space riders 2 if you like to play it Stillwell said

Really cool said Kate dauther and go to the office to put the headphones on

Okay Kate take off your lab shart she said to kate

Okay sure she said as she tried not to make it a big deal

Than Penny and the others saw Lizard Skin

Oh no said Stillwell Kate what have you done to your self ? she asked what on gods earth have you done

Later they run some test and find some really bad results

I was Alfred of this said Stillwell Your Brain is too far Beyound that of a Lizard and the side effects might be more bad

I can fell it screamd Kate it hurts you guys have to run for it she said but than her eyes become all Lizard like

Everyone stand back said Stillwell there no telling what she will do now

Than Kate in her Lizard form look like the ultimate/new animated one

Than Tries to go for Penny but in the nick of time Stillwell show up with a chair and smash The Lizard head on it

Kate stop this said Stillwell if you are still in There

Than the Lizard look angry at Stillwell and nuse its Tail to strike her sending Stillwell to the ground and jumps out of the window Brakeing it

This is bad said Emily if Connors hurt someone she might be doomed

We need to stop her said Stillwell as she look around the lab

I need to make a Antidote to make sure That Lizard thing never come back she said

Penny look in her bag and knew it was time for spider-woman to do something nusefule

Guys I am going to get help said Penny and runs out of the room and slams the door

I better Track down the Lizard too said Emily and runs out to get her Motorbike and slams the door as well

I Will stay and help you said Dweane as he got ready

Later at the roof tops Penny was getting her spider-woman costume on and is getting ready to find the Lizard

Okay I better find kate before she hurts something or worse someone she said Than as soon as she got it on she saw Emily on her Motorblike going around for the Lizard

And stop Emily before she gets her self hurt too replied Penny and shout out some web from her wrist and went around looking for the Lizard

At the streets the Lizard was looking around for something to eat

Than see a person who looks shock as the Lizard was about to strike Penny shows up and punch her

Okay better get out of hear said Spider-woman let thing we need is you to be Lizard food she said

Okay thanks said the Bystander and runs off

Look you need to stop said Spider-woman you are going to hurt someone

Than the Lizard looks at Spider-woman and nuse it claws to trie to cut penny open but in the nick of time her Spider-sense kicks in and jumps out of the way and bast out some web that got her by the eyes and she tries to get it off

Than on her Motorbike Emily see this and stops it and go in to help Spider-woman with the Lizard

No stand back said Spider-woman she is too far gone now you need to get help she said

Look don't tell me what to do said Emily as she got ready to stop the Lizard

But the Lizard see her and Tries to strike her with her tail but Penny holds it just in time

But she frow her to the side and runs off in to the darkness of the night

Oh no not good said Penny

Look I need you to get on the phone said Spider-woman as she look at Emily I will be sure to stop the Lizard than bast out some web from her Rist and go after the Lizard

Than in the streets Penny Finally finds the Lizard and jumps on her back they both full in to her high school window were a old blind librarian was reading a book and lising to some music with her headphones did not see the fight and they end up in the main hull room And penny is leaft to face the Lizard

Okay look Connors I don't want to hurt you but you need to get a hold of your self she said

But than the Lizard look angry and hiss at Spider-woman and nuse its tail to strike at the window and heads off and knowing what spider-woman saw she think she knows

End of part two


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 Battle of the Lizard

We are shown at the New York zoo as the Lizard was walking in as she look around and brakes the gate and gets in to the city zoo

At the same time Spider-woman shows up and finds the Lizard

Okay I got to make sure she dose to hurt anyone or anybody she said than jumps over the gate to get in

As the Lizard was runging around the Area for food he see a Lion and jumps on him and starts eating it with the blood on the Lizard face as she was eating the lion raw meat than Emily shows up and gets her Phone out to phone Doctor Stillwell and Dwane

At the Lap Doctor Stillwell and Dwane are working on the last few pits for the Antidot for Doctor Cornnors before it was too late

Than Doctor Stillwell phone starts to ring and she got it and Anserd it

Hello ? she asked Right good job just be sure to keep her there she said

Well any good news Dwane

Yes Smiled Stillwell Emily found Connors she said but we need to act fast she said before the Lizard hurts someone or something

Than she add the last few things to the Antidote and she gets her car keys and race to save conners and Conners get come along when she finds out what about to her mum

Later as the Lizard was feeding on the dead Animal Emily walk to it slowly with some rope and hope to stop the Lizard before anything else happened

Okay Dr. Connors said Emily I will just need to get you rope and that will be it Emily said in a quite voice

Than the Lizard see her and nuse her tail to strike Emily but in the nick of time penny shows up and webs her to savety

Are you all right ? asked Spider-woman

I am okay Emily said but we need to find a way to gage the Lizard before anything else happeings

I have a idea said Spider-woman but I need your help she said

Than jumps on to the Lizard and rides are around like a hourse and the Lizard tries to nuse its tail to strike spider-woman but it did not work as she nuse her web around her mouth to keep it shut and nuse it as way way to tire her out

But the Lizard than jumps over the Glass mirror and in to the Lizard pool in the reptail zoon and Penny looks around and than the Lizard jumps up like some monster from Friday the 13th and puts her head down in to the water and tres to Drowne her

Okay really going to hate my self if I Drowned said Penny as she was talking to her self I really feel like this is it but I cant give up just yet she said

Than Emily show up and punch the Lizard and knowks her out and saves spider-woman from getting drowned

Later on the glass filed Emily helps spider-woman up

Hey are you okay ? asked Emily you really look like you sollowed a lot of that water she said to her

I have been frew worse spider-woman said as she rup her head

The Lizard said Spider-woman as she just reanmberd we got to save her but than the Lizard jumps out of the sea and was about to strike Emily and spiderwoman but

Spider-woman jumps on to the Lizard once more and takes her to the ice parts of the zoo to slow her down

Than she rides the Lizard in to the pool and at the same time Stillwell and dawne and Conners kid show up

Is mum going to be okay asked Beck as she was worried

I am sure she is going to be okay smiled Stillwell than see Spiderwoman rideing the lizard

Spider-woman said Stillwell take this she said and frew the antidote to spider-woman and the lizard full in the ice zone

Spider-woman punch the Lizard in the face and opens the bottol

Okay Lizard bottums up Spider-woman said and than force it down her

Okay Lizard looks like the party over she said as she saw that the Lizard slowly started to become kate once more and had leaft arm was gone once more

And fulls to the ground but spider-woman catch her just in time

Than give a thumps up to Emily and the others

And on top of a tree Penny had set up a camra and might get more than she wanted

end of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 consequences

The next day On the Bus Penny was on her way to ESU to get to the lab and has a smile on her face

Okay took down the Lizard saved the day and got the picter Penny said just hope it got frew she said than she made her stop and got off the bus and made her way to ESU Lab as soon as she open the door Emily Kate Stillwell and Dwayne ware at the Lab table and were not too happy with penny

Penny take a seat said Dr Stillwell we need to talk

Humm sure said Penny did I do something if it about anything that happened I am sorry

Oh your sorry ? asked Stillwell than asked us about this she said as she hold a new paper of the fight with the Lizard

I can so expalne that said Penny but lising nobody know that Kate was the Lizard or anything else

And is that ment to cover what you did ? asked Emily you do reazlie that you blew helping . Connors when she became the lizard

Guys its okay said Kate I am not in the mood to get mad right now she said and than leaft the room

Than Stillwell looks at penny and tries to find the right thing to say

Penny I know what you did was wrong and sometimes young people make mistakes she said

Thank you much said Penny

But I am sorry Stillwell said I feel that i cant trust you your fired

Than Penny shock leaft the room but Quiekly nuse her web to steal some of the Andidot that help stop the Lizard

Later in Penny home Penny looks at her mask only with Rage and blameing her powers

I never asked to be Spider-woman she said I never asked for these stupid powers and this stupid life and i did not think this day would lead to no job no frends and people who think i am a jerk maybe it was all just one stupid day she said and as she was about to take it she stop and saw the Picter of her as a little girl with her aunt becky

Than she reanmberd what she always told her with power come a grate comes great responsibility

I did save Kate from becoming the Lizard she said And i did make her kid feel better she said than looks at the test tub than went to the bath room and frew it down the sink

Spider-woman is ment to be hear for a reason said Penny as she look at the mirror like it or not i am going to keep this city safe no matter what until my dieing day she said than puts her costume on and took out of her house to do some night work

And The Amazing spider-woman will be ready for what ever life give her she said with a smile

end of Act 7


End file.
